1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to image capture and processing, and more particularly to image capture and processing via a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable information devices, such as PDA's and smartphones are constrained in user interface capabilities for the input of information due to the size and numbers of the physical information input controls (buttons, keys). Input information is also usually intended for immediate use for secondary information processing, and information transfers from input methods other than keyboard typings are usually not seamlessly integrated, causing disruption of user operations and lack of intuitiveness.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide improved image capture and recognition functionality to mobile devices. At least some of these objectives will be met in the following disclosure.